Shopping
by Drunalove
Summary: Just a pointless little one-shot because I was bored. I hope you enjoy!


**A/N: this is just a pointless one shot. I hope you all enjoy! **

* * *

Beast Boy whistled as he walked slowly down the hallway. He saw Cyborg standing outside of the common room and walked over to him. "Hey man, shouldn't you be cooking breakfast or something?"

Cyborg shook his head and gulped. "You couldn't pay me to go in there. Robin walked in to get a cup of coffee, big mistake."

Beast Boy furrowed his eyebrows together. "What? You're insane. I'll see you later."

"No!" His robotic best friend grabbed onto his arm. "You don't wanna go in there!"

The changeling pulled his arm out of his grasp and rolled his eyes. "And they say I'm memo-me-melodramatic! That's it! Have fun in the hall, crazy."

He opened the door and Robin went running out, Starfire flying after him. "What do you mean I should do the calming down!?"

He walked into the common room and looked around for his girlfriend. "Rae? You in here?"

"Hello, Garfield."

"Hey! I've be-oh, crap."

Raven was standing in front of him, eyes glowing white. He gulped and decided Cyborg had been right, though he would never tell him that. "R-Rae?"

"Where is my herbal tea?"

He laughed nervously, his eyes darting around, looking for an escape. "Haha, funny story. You see, I may have kinda, accidentally, thrown it out."

"You what!?"

"Rae! I'm really, really sorry!"

"We are going grocery shopping! Now!"

"B-but-" he stopped himself when she gave him a harsh glare. "N-never mind."

* * *

"Starfire, please. I'm sorry."

She growled as she drew closer to him. "There is none left! I need more!"

In her hand was an empty mustard bottle. All the air had been squeezed out of it as the alien princess had desperately swallowed every last drop of the yellow condiment.

There was a knock on the door and Robin sprinted over and yanked it open. "Beast Boy!"

"Hey. So, Raven is dragging me along to the grocery store and I was-"

"Mustard! Get mustard! Lots of mustard!" He yelled.

Beast Boy nodded in understanding. "Ok. Is that all?"

"We also need eggs." With that, he closed the door.

* * *

Cyborg watched as Beast Boy walked down the hall. He smirked and walked over to the changeling. "I told ya so."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure ya don't grass stain, sure you don't. Did she throw you out a window?"

"No! I just have to go grocery shopping.."

Cyborg laughed and gave him a swift pat on the back. "I'm just glad Sarah doesn't live in the tower."

Beast Boy nodded in agreement. "Raven and Starfire are bad enough, adding Sarah into the mix would be so much worse! I don't get why it they get it at the same time."

"They synched up."

"Huh?"

Cyborg stopped walking and looked at him. "When girls live together long enough, they synch up."

"Dude, girls are weird."

Cyborg chuckled and started walking again. "Agreed. Have fun at the store!"

Beast Boy glared at him as he walked further down the hall until he disappeared around the corner. Beast Boy sighed and started walking reluctantly towards Raven's room.

* * *

"Uh..Rae? Where are you going?" Raven had started walking in a different direction.

"Where do you think I'm going, Garfield?"

"Uh.."

She sighed and pointed down the aisle containing feminine products.

"Oh. Uh..have fun?" He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm..uh..gonna go get Robin's ovarie- eggs! I mean eggs! That was stupid. Why would Robin have ovaries? I mean, not that ovaries are bad or anything, I mean it's just that-"

"Beast Boy?"

"Yea?"

"Shut up."

"Right, no problem, shutting up. You won't hear a word outta me! I'm zipping my lips and throwing away the key! Oh look, there it goes." He took a step back with every word he said, until he crashed into a display of cans, knocking them all over, falling on top of them as he did so.

"Oops."

He noticed a little girl standing in front of him. "Uh..hi." He mustered up his best smile.

"You look stupid."

"Yea, well, you're pigtails are stupid!"

She started crying and he panicked. "No! Shhh, please don't cry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!"

She sniffled and wiped her nose. "You promise?"

"Yea! I promise."

She smiled. "Ok, bye stupid!" She skipped away and he glared.

"Why I o-"

"Beast Boy!"

He winced at the sound of her scolding voice. "H-hey Rae."

"What are you doing?"

"Uh..chilling?"

"You're an idiot."

"Yea..I know. But you love me anyway! Right?"

She started walking away and he scrambled after her. "Rae! You love me right!? Rae!"

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
